To Kiss A Prince
by wownothanks
Summary: Slytherins and Gryffindors aren't meant to be together. And she'd made it so they couldn't even be friends. Inspired by Deathly Hallows, but no spoilers as such. SSLE


My first Severus/Lily, and it's for my friend, Jasmine. Hope you like it, and sorry that it's short!

Please read and review everyone.

* * *

"I know James Potter's an arrogant toerag, I don't need you to tell me that. But Mulciber and Avery's idea of humour is just evil. _Evil_, Sev. I don't understand how you can be friends with them." Severus' heart leapt when Lily insulted James Potter, and caused him to miss the rest of the sentence.

"I know you don't like my friends, but I don't like yours either-"

"Severus!"

"Well it's true! But we're meant to be best friends, Lily. That means... that means you like me more than your normal friends... doesn't it?" Severus' expression softened, and Lily looked him in the eyes and replied,

"Sev... I do, but I hardly ever even see you without those thugs you call your friends, so you can't say you've been putting in an effort."

"You can't say you have either! You're always with Potter, Black and Lupin - and that other one who is always hanging around Potter like a bad smell, I forget his name - you never try to see me either!"

"Well I'm here now aren't I?" Lily argued.

"Only because I came and found you! Lily, please, I don't want to argue with you."

"You should have thought of that before you insulted not only my friends, but me as well!"

Severus just stayed silent, agreeing with her words but not giving her the satisfaction of a verbal agreement. She noticed his face fall, and her heart melted.

"I'm sorry Sev... It's just not working. It's... it's just not working..."

"Don't say that! We can make it work!"

"But you're in Slytherin and I'm in Gryffindor... We're so different... I'm sorry, Sev." She put her hand on top of his, squeezing slightly.

"So this is it then? You're just throwing me away to be with... with Potter." He spat the name, pulling his hand out from under hers, not noticing the glisten in her eyes.

"No, please Severus... I didn't mean for us to drift apart, but... we have. I regret it, but it cannot be undone."

"Yes it can! Just... just spend more time with me? Like we used to. We can rebuild everything!"

Lily took a deep breath and closed her eyes, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"It's just not the same, Sev. _We _are not the same. I'm so sorry..."

"Stop apologising, it's not your fault. It's mine too. I... I shouldn't have let this happen. But-"

"Please, Sev, stop." Interrupting him, Lily shook her head, more tears following the first. "...goodbye."

"Goodbye Lily." Severus replied, knowing that while this was not the last he'd see of her, things would never, ever be the same again.

As she turned and began to walk away, he muttered something.

Lily turned, eyes wide and staring straight at Snape.

"What did you just say?"

"...nothing." He closed his eyes, wishing she hadn't heard anything. Opening his eyes and seeing Lily walking back towards him, Severus tried his hardest to move. He couldn't move his legs; he couldn't move his arms; he couldn't even take his eyes off of the beauty walking back towards him.

The closer she got, the more his heart seemed to race and he swore Lily could hear it as she approached.

She never took her eyes off of him, stopping a hair's breadth away from him, reaching up to cup his cheek. There were no more words left to say, they'd already spoken their goodbyes. Doing the only thing she felt was right, the only thing she _could_ do right there and then, she lifted her head and kissed him.

Although it was a small kiss, it was the only thing Severus could think about, and he wouldn't have batted an eyelid even if Hogwarts spontaneously combusted. He felt Lily's hand slip away from his cheek and remembered their argument and parting words. Suddenly, he wanted to take it all back, leave all his friends and take her away - he'd even leave Hogwarts. But she was going. He hadn't even noticed, but she was slowly stepping backwards, a final sorry on her lips. Severus shook his head and looked down, knowing what would happen now.

Finally taking her eyes off of him, Lily turned around and began to run off, tears once again running down her cheeks. She turned around this corner, ran through these doors, up these stairs, not caring where she was going anymore. When she finally stopped and noticed where she was, she realised she was up in the astronomy tower. Looking down, she saw him, still standing there, silently, and wished she could jump off the tower and be with him, but that wasn't the way things were meant to go. Slytherins and Gryffindors weren't meant to be together. And she'd made it so they couldn't even be friends. Crumpling to the floor, she wrapped her arms around herself and sobbed once more.

"I'm so sorry Severus... I love you too."

* * *

Now you've read, how about reviewing, eh?

Hope you liked it!

**Hanishi**


End file.
